Deseo egoista
by LA-JOO
Summary: Nunca se dieron las cosas fácilmente para él; sin embargo, la vida le dio un regalo.


**-Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenecen al genialoso Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo hago el fic por mera entretención.

**-Pareja: **Alfred/Arthur (Estados unidos/Inglaterra).

**-Advertencia: **rasgos psicópatas, lemon y muerte.

**Deseo egoísta **

Era un hombre normal, con secretos y problemas como cualquier otro.

Su infancia en una familia disfuncional, un padre alcohólico, una madre despreocupada, un hermano perdido. Tardes enteras encerrado en su habitación, escuchando los gritos de sus padres detrás de la puerta. Rogando internamente compañía. Su hermano había desaparecido un 5 de agosto y sus padres poco y nada hicieron.

Su adolescencia estuvo marcada por amistades vacías en las cuales no confiaba. Retraído, solitario, así era él.

Ya echo un hombre de 20 años, había aprendido a fingir la sonrisa que le faltaba, el entusiasmo que no tenía y usaba un tono alegre al hablar. _**Toda una mentira**_.

Caminando una tarde luego del trabajo vio a un chico, calculaba que era de su misma edad, leyendo unos libros en la banqueta del parque, por donde transitaba en ese momento.

Aquel tipo le llamaba la atención, quería hablarle. Debía hablarle.

Con la pobre excusa de preguntarle la hora se acerco a él, siguió una conversación sobre el clima y después sobre los estudios…hasta que escucho su nombre.

—Por cierto me llamo Alfred ¿y tú? - le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Arthur…Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur… ese era su nombre. Luego de la charla quedaron de verse a la misma hora del día siguiente y del siguiente y del siguiente…

Ya llevaban saliendo aproximadamente un mes, en el que no habían pasado de simples besos y caricias superficiales.

Esa era una noche especial para Alfred, era su primera vez. Tocar otra piel desnuda, sentir las caricias de su amante sobre su cuerpo, besos descontrolados, gemidos reprimidos. Arthur era su mayor tesoro, la persona que nunca lo decepcionaba, la que le sacaba sonrisas sinceras con su actitud arisca por fuera pero muy tierna por dentro, el único amor real de su vida.

Pero él era egoísta, detestaba verlo con otra gente, con el francés depravado, con el alemán ególatra, incluso detestaba las miradas que su novio le mandaba a aquel español sonriente, aunque esa mirada estuviera cargada de odio.

Él quería toda la atención de Arthur, sus palabras sus miradas, de odio, de alegría, él quería todo de Arthur. _**Todo su ser**_.

Ya la ropa estaba muy lejos de la cama, los quejidos de placer llenaban el caluroso ambiente de la habitación.

Tomo su miembro y lo ubicó en la entrada de su amante y con un empujón lo introdujo, comenzó un vaivén desenfrenado, en el que ambos luchaban por dominar.

Eso era lo que amaba de él, su carácter dominante, serio o mas bien bipolar, lo quería solo para él. Unidos, como en ese instante.

No fue conciente del momento en que sus manos se cerraron en torno del blanquecino cuello del rubio, ni cuando comenzó a apretar con fuerza. Solo podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le causaba estar embistiendo con fuerza al otro.

Arthur tomó las manos de Alfred en un vano intento por quitarlas, no podía respirar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Alfred sólo mostraba una cara de gozo. Completo éxtasis. Estaba asustado, asustado de la persona que mas amaba.

Alfred miraba la cara de su amante, pánico, miedo, terror. Pidiendo una silenciosa explicación de porque le quitaba tan vital elemento, pero no la tenía.

Faltaba un poco más para llegar a la satisfacción total, tres embestidas más y acabó.

Saco su miembro flácido, con un respirar agitado miro a Arthur, sin color en sus mejillas, inmóvil, sin vida. _**Un recipiente vacío**_.

Solo podía mirar en shock, con sus ojos abiertos al máximo. Una sonrisa insana surgió en su rostro, Arthur era solo suyo, su vida era suya, su alma era solo suya.

Se acomodo en la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana y se aferro al tórax del frío cuerpo a su lado.

Al fin tenía algo propio, algo que nadie le quitarle. Por que era egoísta.

_**Un loco egoísta**_.

Bueno es mi primer fic hetaliano, de mi pareja favorita, espero que les haya gustado.

Please déjenme un review para mejorar cada día más. Denle al botoncito XD!


End file.
